Haro Takes Over the World!
by notarobot
Summary: Haro, being only a robotic toy, can't begin to understand being alone, and decides to go wandering. Meanwhile, a couple of scientists are working on a berserker chip. Now, what could possibly happen? Rated T for... world domination by a toy?
1. The Dark Chip

**HARO TAKES OVER THE WORLD!**

CHAPTER ONE: The Dark Chip of Doom

_Once upon a time..._

Once upon a time, on the eve of a warm summer night, Pink-chan was left.

Sitting on a table.

All alone.

"Hello, hello! Haro, hello!" It called cheerfully. But as his beloved owner, Lacus, had decided to go swimming with her friends, it had been left behind.

Never mind that she had done so for its sake, as so Pink-chan would not fall into the water,

short-circuit,

and fall to the bottom of the sea, where it would take up new residence with the sea sponges and cucumbers.

But of course, this was unknown to Pink-chan.

So it was left, sulking in its misery, about its recent abandonment.

"Haro, lonely! Haro, lonely!"

There was no answer.

"Haro...lonely..."

Poor Pink-chan. Being left to itself had not been one of the things it had been programmed for.

And so, it decided to do the only thing it could have done in that situation:

Go exploring.

And so, bouncing along, it hopped off of the table near the bed, out of the room, and down the hallway.

_Meanwhile..._

In a lab, not too far away, are a scientist and his young, inexperienced assistant. Together, they are working on a new product for them to sell to those willing to use it: a chip that inserts feelings of hate and revenge (along with an IQ of 397), while leaving the affected piece of machinery (and/or human, with the aid of a special networking device) with no remorse over his/her actions whatsoever.

So they have to work on this in secret, of course.

"Professor, where shall I insert this wire?"

"In that socket over there."

"And this one?"

"Over _there."_

"And this one?"

"Where do you think!"

"Umm..."

"Over THERE, you INCOMPETENT—ARGGHH!"

O.O "..."

"Never mind, just put it away and lock the case. We're done for the night." And with that, the scientist walked away.

Slowly and carefully, the assistant gathered up the tools, wires, screws and other assorted items. Finally, he picked up the chip.

Grasping it lightly in his palm, he walked over to a small box hidden in the corner of the room. Placing it ever so delicately inside, he closed it shut. As he walked away, he failed to notice one important thing--he had forgotten to lock it.


	2. Infiltration

**HARO TAKES OVER THE WORLD!**

notarobot: If someone actually reads this, I'll laugh my head off. Of course, I might need to put it back afterwards so I can continue the story... meh.

Hope ya like it.

CHAPTER TWO: Infiltration

"Haro, Haro! Haro, Haro!" As Haro bounced along the hallway, it took its time to map the route it took from Lacus' room to...well, wherever it was going. Unknown to it were the dangers and threats of the world—for it was the first time it had been left to its own.

So of course, it did not notice when it dented itself on a railing, or when it got itself dirty from the potted plants—or even when it rolled down the stairs and crashed into the wall.

Poor Haro. (and poor Lacus when she would see Pink-chan!) It did not realize Athrun had yet to fix his sensors, so it had no way of telling where everything was!

As it wobbily rolled upright, it spotted something very interesting.

"Haro, Haro! What is this? What is this?" Rolling over, it peered down the nearby laundry chute. How very interesting.

And, since its sensors were not working today, it had no sense of distance.

So it went further in,

And in,

Until down it went.

"Hhellloo..." Plop.

And without realizing it, it had landed in a pile of dirty laundry.

Lucky Haro.

Oblivious to the close shave it had just experienced (the floor was 7 feet away from the mouth of the chute), it bounced right out of the basket and down the stairs, right into the nearby forest.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce_.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce_.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce_—BANG.

"Haro? Haro!" Haro had been so busy bouncing, it had crashed right into a tree. A very HARD tree. A tree that was grey, very wide, and...made out of metal?

Oh yeah, that's not a tree. It's a building.

But who puts buildings in the middle of the forest? With an air duct open for anything to get in?

Whoever they are, they aren't very smart.

"Haro, haro!" Into the air duct.

And what do you know? Infrared beams crossed the air duct.

A lot of them.

But did Haro care? Of course not. So--

_Bounce, bounce, bounce._

_Bounce, bounce bounce._

Over, under, sideways, loop-de-loop, over and under—and suddenly, Haro was in.

Not that it was something important to Haro.

"Haro?"

It took its time to observe its surroundings. And what do you know—Haro spots a large, black safe hidden in the corner.

"Ooooh, Haro!" And since the safe is unlocked and Haro (for some odd reason) has the ability to open doors, in a matter of minutes, it is bouncing _inside_ of the safe.

_Ping._ Oh great. Another dent.

_Pong._ Yay. Dent number three.

_Click._ _Beep beep beep—whirrrrr. _Huh?

"Hey, stop right there!"

_To be continued..._


End file.
